


Ace up your sleeve

by WrC



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Domestic, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Verbal Sexual Assault, ace - Freeform, lots of things really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is determined to date Hiccup, who happens to be asexual.</p><p>16 shorts. 16 moments in their life. One story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hear you thinking: 'really? That's your title?'  
> I had nothing, OK. Let's not judge this work by it's title.

“What?”

“I said no.”

“I got that part, I was referring to the ‘ace’ bit.”

“That’s asexual.”

“Ah… I see.”

“I doubt you do.” And with that Hiccup turned around, leaving a confused Jack behind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Hiccup.”

“Oh god here we go again,” the brunet mumbled under his breath. “Yes, Jack?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Never thought I’d witness that miracle.”

“… and I wanted to ask you two things.”

“If you’re going to ask me out on a date again, the answer is no.”

“Come on, you can’t be handsome and psychic.”

Hiccup scoffed, but Jack ignored it and barreled on. “One: where on the asexuality spectrum are you?”

“What, you’ve been reading up? You’re determined, I’ll give you that. The short answer is sex-repulsed panromantic. The long answer is, well, too long.”

Hiccup watched the other’s expression carefully, but there was no hint of disappointment at all. In fact, Jack gave little more than a simple nod. That could either mean that he didn’t mind, or that he didn’t understand. Sadly, Hiccup had gotten used to assuming the latter until the contrary was proven.

“Okay, two: do you want to get coffee with me?”

Much to Jack’s dismay, Hiccup huffed in annoyance and rolled with his eyes. Jack already knew what the answer would be before it was pronounced in that slightly nasal - but cute - voice.  
“I already told you and I will tell you again: no.”

“I thought you said asexual, not aromantic,” Jack retorted with a tight-lipped smile. That gave Hiccup pause.

“True…”

“So why not go on a date?”

“Because I’ve met one too many a guy who said they understood, only to find out the hard way they didn’t. Not really.”

“Although I can’t claim to be an expert,” Jack started, a dead-serous look on his face. “I did do my best to learn. I think our sexualities wouldn’t be a problem. I really do. Although I can’t be 100% sure, and if that’s a chance you’re not willing to take, that’s fine. If that’s your decision, I won’t ask again. But please don’t say no just because that’s your default answer.”

Damn. Jack was actually looking hurt now. Slowly, carefully, Hiccup allowed himself a tiny little bit of hope. Maybe Jack was different. Maybe he really did think things through. Maybe this one wouldn’t try to shove his hand down his trousers at the first chance he got… He sighed.

“OK… you must be serious if you managed to get your brain in gear for this.”

“Hey, I think sometimes.”

“Sure you do. I think, we should meet at four today at that cute little coffee-shop across the street from the lit department.”

Jack’s lips turned into a wide grin. The happy kind Hiccup mostly saw on little children. It was… cute. How could he not smile in response?


	3. Chapter 3

  “What?”  
  “You heard me,” Hiccup replied dryly, suddenly amused by Jack’s response.  
  “My ears are fine, it’s my mind that is failing to understand your words!” Jack made an exasperated motion with his hands, almost knocking over the wooden menu-stand. “What do you mean anime is for children?!”  
  “Come on, Jack, they’re drawn cartoons. Face it. That’s not really meant for adults-”  
  “You’ve obviously never seen the right anime, mister. We have to change that.”  
  “Do we now,” Hiccup replied, taking a casual sip of his coffee. They were still in that cute little coffee-shop across the literature faculty.  
  “You bet your ass we do,” Jack said. The white-haired student was determined not to let it rest, much to Hiccup’s amusement. They bickered on for a little while, with Jack throwing serious anime-stories at Hiccup, and Hiccup pretending he still didn’t believe him just to keep Jack going. He faced the torrent of words and sassy comments with a little smile, enjoying the passion with which Jack defended his beloved ‘cartoons’. There was no escaping a second date, that much was clear. Jack would not rest before Hiccup had at least seen some of the greatest anime ever.  
  “Then it’s a date. Next weekend, my place, and a DVD box of Hellsing. Will you bring the popcorn?”  
  “Whoa there, Jack. Not so fast.”  
Hiccup gave him a serious look and Jack’s face fell. “You don’t want to?” They both knew he wasn’t referring to anime this time - he meant the ‘date’-thing.  
  “Sorry,” he started, “it was wrong to assume that-”  
  “If you make me watch that, you’ll have to marathon Castle with me in return.”  
  A broad, honest grin returned to Jack’s face, enticing a little smile from Hiccup as well. “You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ignore the sudden change in formatting. I'm just lazily copying html from my tumblr posts xD


	4. Chapter 4

  “Well, looks like I was wrong, Jack.”  
  “Not a phrase I get to hear often,” Jack joked in return.  
  “Hey, I can honestly admit it if I’m wrong!”  
  “And you’ll only do so with mild complaining and moderate sass.”  
  “Exactly. And we’re out of popcorn.”  
  Jack laughed and got up to get some more while the intro played to yet another episode of _Hellsing._ As agreed over coffee, Hiccup had come over to watch some serious anime that were totally legit and definitely not for children. For a moment, Jack had considered putting on some yaoi just to make a point, but he’d decided against it for obvious reasons.  
  Just two more episodes and they’d be at the finale. Jack plopped back down on the couch with a fresh bowl of popcorn on his lap. Hiccup leaned in to grab some, and feeling bold, Jack started to put his arm around Hiccup.  
  The brunet tensed.  
  “Sorry,” Jack said, retreating his arm a bit. “Is this okay or…?”  
  Hiccup shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It just… surprised me.” The brunet shifted somewhat so he could lean against Jack comfortably, who in turn let his arm rest across Hiccup’s shoulders. Hiccup rested his head on Jack’s chest. He could feel the other breathing, and he could hear the rumbling in Jack’s chest when he chuckled. Jack also smelled kinda nice. Was that a weird thing to think?  
  “This is pretty nice,” Hiccup had to admit.  
  “Wait till you see Hellsing abridged,” Jack replied with a cheeky grin.  
  “Dork. That’s not what I meant.”  
  Jack just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

  “Tonight was awesome. Thanks Jack.” Hiccup shyly pecked the other teen on his cheek, who was caught by surprise and started to blush a bit.  
  They were both ‘only slightly’ intoxicated from their night bar-hopping. They had supported each other on their valiant quests: Jack needed to try all the types of special beer from every microbrewery he could think of, and Hiccup wanted to find the sweetest cocktail in the world. It felt like they had succeeded. Or at least did their utmost best.  
  “Are you sure I shouldn’t walk you home?” Jack offered once again, his speech a bit slurred.  
  “I’m sure, Jack. It’s just another block.”  
  “Okay…” yet the white-haired man still hesitated. “Do uh… do you want to come in for coffee?”  
  Hiccup stared at him for a second, trying to decide whether the infamous ‘I-wanna-have-sex-anyway’-moment had finally come. When he saw Jack’s stupid grin, he knew he was just screwing with him. They both started to giggle, and then Hiccup laughed so hard his side started to sting.  
  “I’d love to,” the brunet replied, clutching at his painful abdomen.  
  They managed to get up to Jack’s apartment with only a moderate amount of giggles, hushes, and almost-falling-down-the-stairs-moments. Then some fiddling with keys, a stubborn lock, and more drunken laughter. Inside, Hiccup tired to take off his shoes and he almost fell over again. If it wasn’t for Jack’s steadying arm, he would have face-planted the floor.  
  Jack disappeared into the kitchen, rummaging loudly and more than a tad clumsily in the cupboards, while Hiccup looked around in the living room. That _Firefly_ poster was definitely new. Seems like Jack had gotten into ‘real’ series as much as Hiccup had taken a liking to anime. Come to think of it, Jack hadn’t seen Hiccup’s new _Baccano!_ poster yet…  
  He sat down on the couch and was soon joined by Jack, who was carrying two steaming mugs of… tea. It was a dark, English blend, but it was still tea. He put them down on the table.  
  “I thought we were getting coffee?”  
  “I tried. The coffee machine was too difficult, and this was the next best thing.”  
  “You klutz.”  
  “As if you’re any better.”  
  “I’m only a _little bit_ drunk, unlike you.”  
  “If you’re only a _bit_ drunk, I must be damn near sober!”  
  The white-haired man flopped down on the couch next to Hiccup, who leaned against him in a sort-of hug. Jack wrapped his arms around the other - almost hitting him in the face in the process - and they got into the kind of cuddling position that is only comfortable with the added dexterity from a good dose of alcohol. Hiccup pushed slightly so they fell over together to a more or less horizontal position in one big entanglement of limbs. He giggled.  
  “Not quite what I expected when you asked me in for coffee.”  
  “Don’t tell me you actually expected me to want sex,” Jack deadpanned.  
  Hiccup shook his head. “Only for a moment. No, I was expecting actual coffee for one. Maybe even an Irish coffee.”  
  They lapsed back into silence, just laying on the couch together. Jack’s warmth was soothing, and Hiccup could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He started to drift off to sleep, until…  
  “Get off me, my arm is falling asleep.”  
  “No.”  
  “Goddamnit Hiccup.”


	6. Chapter 6

  Another Friday, another ‘pizza and chill’. The doorbell signaled the arrival of the much needed ‘pizza’ component for the evening.  
  “I’ll get it!” Hiccup called.  
  “Hey! Don’t you dare pay!” Jack called back from the kitchen. “Use my wallet, it’s in my coat pocket!”  
  Hiccup sighed and opened his mouth, ready to argue that he’d asked Jack to come over and that it was his house and all… but then decided against it. Because who could possibly say no to free pizza? He’d get back at Jack some other time.  
  When Jack came  into the living room with plates and drinks, there were two mouth-watering pizzas and an angry looking Hiccup waiting for him.  
  “What’s wrong? Did they screw up the order?”  
  “No. This is what’s wrong.”  
  Hiccup held up his right hand. He was holding a condom.  
  “That’s… a condom?”  
  “Yours, to be exact,” Hiccup added with a dark frown.  
  Jack was at a loss. “But why are you holding it?”  
  “It fell out of your wallet when I got money for the pizzas. Jack, why the hell would you even have condoms on you? Not to mention it was embarrassing in front of the delivery-boy!” Hiccup felt more than a bit betrayed. They’d talked about this, and Jack had been very clear. He’d said he was perfectly fine with Hiccup being sex-repulsed and never having sex. So why was he still carrying condoms?  
  Jack quickly figured out this line of reasoning on his own, and silently cursed. Of course he didn’t need the thing - he just hadn’t taken it out of his wallet.  
  Forcing a smile on his face, he took the condom from Hiccup and ripped it open. The look on the brunet’s face was something between incredulous and horror, until Jack brought the thing to his mouth… and blew in it.  
  And again.  
  And again.  
  And then he tied a knot in it.  
  “Do you have permanent marker? I wanna give Henry a face.”  
  Hiccup blinked owlishly a few times before he started to grin, then chuckle, and then he burst into full on laughter, quickly joined by Jack.  
  “Do you have more?” Hiccup asked. “Henry needs friends.”  
  “I might have. But Henry doesn’t need a friend. Henry is naughty.” Jack smiled a wicked grin. “Henry is going to throw huge water-balloons at people from the balcony!”  
  “You wouldn’t!”  
  “It’s not me,” Jack explained while he went through his bag, looking for more. “It’s totally Henry’s fault. You shouldn’t have set him free, man!”


	7. Chapter 7

  “Hey Hic, does this smell right to you?” Jack held out a finger, which he’d just dipped in the freshly whipped cream. Hiccup, gullible as ever when he was focused on something else, bent closer to sniff. After all, he couldn’t risk using spoiled cream for a three-tier cake! All their hard work would have been for naught.  
  When Hiccup got close enough, Jack booped his nose, decorating it with a white dollop of cream.  
  “Seriously?” Hiccup gave him a bland stare.  
  “Oh come on, how did you not see this coming!” Jack wheezed, laughing so hard he almost started to cry.  
  “Why did I think baking with you would be a good idea?”  
“Because you need the mental support to make this master piece.”  
  “Which isn’t getting done thanks to you,” Hiccup retorted.  
  “One might even say despite me.”


	8. Chapter 8

  “Seriously?”  
  The two teens were cuddled on Jack’s double bed, watching Stargate reruns. Hiccup blushed furiously, hiding his face in the nook of Jack’s neck and shoulder. Jack felt a bit bad about his incredulous response, but he’d been caught completely by surprise.  
  “That sounded a bit harsh, sorry,” Jack apologized, gently kissing Hiccup’s head.  
  “This is embarrassing.”  
  “Why would you be embarrassed?”  
  Hiccup shrugged. “Because… I’ve always said I wasn’t like this. I even got angry over it at times.”  
  “You of all people should know that doesn’t matter. But I want to ask: are you sure?”  
  “Yeah.”  
  “Yeah what?”  
  “Really? You know what I mean. Are you’re going to make me repeat it?”  
  “We need to properly talk about this, so yes.”  
  Although still a bit red, Hiccup was incredibly happy his boyfriend could be so direct. He needed that, right now more than ever. He took a deep breath, and repeated his statement.  
  “I want to try to have sex with you.”  
  Hiccup had been afraid his boyfriend of six months would jump at the opportunity and go right for his pants. That had been a scary thought, and it was one of the reasons Hiccup had hesitated to share his feelings. This confession was only just the beginning for Jack, however.  
  While Hiccup had expected they’d get right to it, Jack wanted no such thing. It wasn’t that he physically didn’t want to - God knows Jack wanted it. But Hiccup’s well-being was his first and foremost concern. Above all else, he needed to make sure that his cute, freckled boyfriend was all right.  
  It took quite a bit of talking, debating, and plenty of awkward and personal questions, before Jack was convinced Hiccup wasn’t doing this because he felt like he had to. For Jack. Because that was required of him by some stupendous, fictional standard. There was no way in hell Jack would have accepted that. Jack forced Hiccup to think about his new comfort zone for the time being, so they could get to something they both felt comfortable with.  
  By the time they went to sleep, still comfortably huddled together, all underwear was still in place.


	9. Chapter 9

  “Holy fuck,” Jack whispered in awe, staring at the end credits rolling across the screen. It was finally over. They’d watched each and every _Sherlock_ episode. All nine of them. Of course they’d done it in one day - Jack had had more intense marathons than nine hours in a row with food-breaks.   
  But he had _not_ expected that last twist. He was still amazed by it, even when the credits had finished and the blue-ray player had gone to stand-by.  
  All the while, Hiccup had been very, very quiet. The brunet was lying on the couch, using Jack’s lap as a pillow while Jack absentmindedly petted his hair.  
  “Hiccup?”  
  No response.  
  Jack smiled fondly to himself. The dork had fallen asleep. How you could fall asleep during _such an episode_ was beyond Jack.  
  “Hiccup, wake up. We should go to bed.”  
  Still no response. Jack gently shook him. That got him a displeased mumble, but nothing more. Jack sighed and resigned to his fate - he’d have to carry the guy. He pried Hiccup’s head from his lap as gently as he could, then stood up, put one arm under Hiccup’s legs, one arm under his arms, and picked him up bridal style. Hiccup made a disgruntled noise and buried his face into Jack’s shoulder.  
  Jack grunted - Hiccup was heavier than he’d expected. Still, he managed to maneuver him to his bedroom, where he carefully lay him on the bed. He then set to undressing him, which Hiccup sort of complied with in a mostly-asleep state.  
  When he was finally done, he quickly undressed himself and got under the covers with his still asleep boyfriend. Hiccup stirred and turned, arms looking for the familiar touch of warm boyfriend material. They found Jack and hugged him. Hiccup sighed contently, mumbling something incoherent.  
  “You’re a cute sleepy zombie.”  
  More mumbling.  
  “I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

  Cuddling is an art. A good cuddle is something you have to work for. It doesn’t just happen, you know?  
  First, you set up the TV and the laptop. Don’t forget to put episodes in a VLC media player list or whatever, or you’ll have to get up after each and every episode and we can’t have that. And take the mouse with you to the couch - you’ll be glad that you did.  
  Then, you need drinks and snacks within reach. Preferably drinks on a little table right next to you, and a bowl of chips on your lap. Even moving forward to get something can seriously disrupt a cuddle. Also, make sure you have comfortable pillows and an extra blanket or something, in case you get cold. In fact, you should just be prepared for about anything and have it within reach. Reduce the amount of getting-up moments to an absolute minimum.  
  Last but not least, comes the cuddling position. This is something you can only find out through experience, thorough experimentation, and determination. But once you do find that position, you’re golden.  
  Hiccup and Jack have had quite the practice, and by now can confidently say they know how to get comfortable together. Withing twenty minutes. Most of the time.  
  Then, when you’re finally ready, you press start and enjoy the show. All your hard work will pay off in the form of warm snuggles, the comfort of being close together, and a great series on your TV.  
  “Hiccup?”  
  “Hmmm?”  
  “I have to pee.”  
  “For fuck sake, Jack.”  
  “Sorry…”  
  “I’m not moving, I literally just got comfortable.”  
  “But-”  
  “Shhh. The movie is starting.”


	11. Chapter 11

  Jack stared at the silhouette of the young man besides him. Hiccup had turned on his side, facing away from Jack. He was fast asleep and his silhouette moved slowly, breathing regularly.   
  Jack knew what the darkness was hiding from him. Those shoulders, that would tense terribly when Hiccup was stressed. The freckles that were literally all over him, although they were sometimes hidden by a dark, adorable blush. That cute, round nose and that wonderful smile. The way he’d scrunch up his nose when Jack kissed it. The way he sounded when he walked the apartment barefoot. The way he’d wiggle his toes when they were cuddling. How the muscles in his stump would move despite the lack of a foot - and how that had creeped Jack out the first time.   
  It was all there, right next to him.  
  All those little things, Jack had come to know in surprisingly little time. He felt like he’d known Hiccup for ages on end, and yet he never stopped discovering new things. New ticks or mannerisms. He’d make sure to memorize each and every one of them, because these were what made Hiccup, well, Hiccup.  
  Gently, Jack reached for the exposed back.  
  He extended a finger, and traced it across the cool skin.   
  He formed a letter. Then another, and another, and soon he was tracing whole words, spelling out the same phrase over and over again.  
  ‘I love you’.


	12. Chapter 12

  Hiccup slammed the door shut with force. A concerned Jack poked his head into the little hallway.  
  “Everything okay?”  
  “Oh. You’re here.”  
  “Nice to see you too, hotshot. I was staying the weekend, remember?”  
  “For fuck sake not you too.” Hiccup looked about ready to bite Jack’s head off. Jack made the unfortunate mistake of not noting that in time.  
  “So no sex tonight, huh?” he said, hinting at Hiccup’s dark mood. It was a joke, but not one Hiccup was able to handle at the moment.  
  “THAT’S IT!” Hiccup yelled. “Not you too! I’ve had enough shit today, Jack, so if that’s the only kind of comment you can make, kindly shut the fuck up!”   
  Jack’s eyes went wide in shock, and then quickly took on an apologetic look. He came over, head down.  
  “Sorry, Hic. I know you can’t always eh… appreciate that kind of jokes.”  
  “Yet you still made it,” Hiccup bit back.  
  “I know. I’m sorry. Hug?”  
  “No. Not yet.”  
  Only when Hiccup had taken of his shoes and was snugly situated on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, was Jack allowed to hug him again. It didn’t last long though, since he was still too tense to be truly comfortable. Instead, Jack stood behind Hiccup and started to massage his shoulders.  
  “Wanna tell me about your shitty day?”  
  Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed.  
  “It started with Heather this morning…”


	13. Chapter 13

  “Come on, give me a sip,” Jack whined. Hiccup, however, shook his head. He pulled his milkshake closer and held on to the two straws that were in it.  
  “No way. You should have ordered one yourself.”  
  “But, but… there are even two straws in it! We’re supposed to share it!”  
  “The waitress shouldn’t have made such a wild assumption.”  
  Jack gave Hiccup the puppy-eyes.  
  “No,” Hiccup said resolutely. “This milkshake is waaaaay too good. Puppy eyes aren’t strong enough.”  
  Jack switched to pouting.  
  “Get your own.” The brunet took a sip, swallowed, and smiled contently to emphasize his point. “So gooooood.”  
  “You’re a monster.”  
  “You know it.”  
  “What if I agree to watch the old Alien movies with you?”  
  Hiccup paused to think for a bit. “Fine. Just a little sip.”  
  “I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit verbal sexual harassment and a panic attack as a result from this.

  Hiccup practically fled from the bar, Jack in tow behind him. So much for having a fun night out together. 

  All had been fine - they were once again questing to find the sweetest cocktail in town and all that. They were having a great time, joking around and looking at other people. It was them against the world. Until a slick-looking, black haired guy came up to them and started to hit on Hiccup, despite Jack sitting right next to him.  
  Jack had told him to fuck off - in that exact wording - but he was ignored. Then the guy got vulgar. While he was way too close for comfort, he started to explain - in detail - the things he’d do to Hiccup. The brunet turned bright red. Jack had never seen him this uncomfortable.  
  “Waddaya say, go back to my place?” the creep proposed.  
  Hiccup swallowed. “One, I’m taken, and two, I’m asexual.”  
  The guy actually laughed. “Then he must be doing something wrong,” he said, looking at Jack. “Come on, I’ll show you what it is to enjoy sex.”  
  Hiccup acted before Jack could try to rip the guy in two - which he would have failed at, as the guy was buff as fuck. The brunet threw the rest of his drink in Mr. Creep’s face and ran off.  
  Jack caught up with him outside.  
  “Hiccup, wait up, please!”  
  The brunet halted and turned around, tears in his eyes. He grabbed onto Jack and hid his face in Jacks shoulder, doing his best not to cry.   
  “H-h-holy shit I’m never doing that again!”  
  Jack held him tight. “I’m so sorry Hiccup. Don’t worry, it’s over.” Jack tried to comfort him. He whispered more soothing words, but to no avail. No matter what he said, Hiccup could feel himself slipping. He was shaking. He was breathing too fast. And he was crying anyway, despite his effort not to.  
  Jack guided them to a blissfully close bench. He sat down and pulled Hiccup down next to him before the young man could collapse.  
  “Breathe, Hic. Breathe with me.”  
  Hiccup held on to Jack with trembling arms, struggling to get his breath under control. The brunet wheezed and struggled to get the air he needed. Jack gently cupped Hiccup’s face - simply for the comfort of a touch, and looked him in the eyes.  
  “Look at me. Keep your eyes on me, Hic.” He started to count while breathing. “In… one, two, three… and out… one, two, three, four, five…”  
  They continued breathing together, never breaking eye contact, until Hiccup had calmed down enough to breath normally again. Jack hugged his shaky boyfriend tightly. It wasn’t until the shaking had stopped as well that Jack dared to let him go. He gently pushed them apart so he could wipe away the last tears from Hiccup’s tear-streaked face.  
  “Let’s go home.”


	15. Chapter 15

  At some point, the giddy ‘butterflies-in-your-stomach’ love subsides. Hiccup and Jack had moved past that point with only mild complaining and some not-so-mild fighting. But there were still moments, when Hiccup felt so incredibly in love it was almost ridiculous.  
  On moments like this, for instance.  
  Jack bent forward so their foreheads were gently touching. They were both smiling like idiots, softly grinning at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  “I love you,” Jack whispered. His hands slid down Hiccup’s arms until he found his hands. He held them carefully and gently rubbed them with his thumbs. Hiccup’s fingers traced little patterns on the inside of Jack’s hands in return. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
  “I see no reason to stop,” Hiccup replied lighthearted, smile broadening. They were on the couch together, just holding each other. It was nice.  
  uddenly, Jack’s eyelids fluttered and he took in a sharp breath. He barely managed to turn his face away in time before the mother of all sneezes escaped him mouth. And although the sneeze-spray was redirected, Jack did jerk forward, colliding his head with Hiccup’s.  
  “OW!” They both grabbed at their foreheads.  
  “Fuck!” Jack swore. “You have a hard head, Haddock. Shit that hurts!”  
  Hiccup leaned back and sighed, rubbing his sore head. “This is why we can’t have nice things, you dork.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! :O

  “Thank you both for doing this,” the cheerful reporter said with a smile. “It’s very difficult to find couples like you gentlemen to talk to.”  
  “You’re very welcome,” Hiccup replied, equally enthusiastic. “I’m just glad that you’re making a documentary about this!”  
  “Naturally. It needs to be out there.”  
  Hiccup nodded in agreement, and Jack smiled. Words could not describe how awesome it was to see his boyfriend this happy and enthusiastic about his sexuality. To say that didn’t happen often is quite the understatement.  
  The reporter first asked some general questions, about what asexuality is, and how Hiccup came to identify himself as such. Jack knew some parts of Hiccup’s history could be a bit painful, but the brunet didn’t hold back, driven by a need to share his story with a public that needed to hear it. He was so… brave. Jack still held his hand though, simply because he wanted to be there for him.  
  When they moved on to their relationship, the obvious question was asked.  
  “How have you guys managed to stay a happy couple for so long, while Hiccup is asexual and Jack is not?”  
  “Why, we manage like every other couple,” Hiccup said. “The secret is this…”  
  “… never, ever, stop talking,’ Jack finished. “No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an experiment in more ways than one. Firstly, I wanted to try a new type of story telling, and I’m dying to know what you thought of it, with the short flashes and all. What feelings came across? Was it enough to make you care? etc. Secondly, I wanted to explore a topic that was new for me, yet seemed very important and depressingly underrepresented in fanfiction: asexuality. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading these as much as I’ve enjoyed writing them!
> 
> Also a big thank-you to everyone on tumblr that talked to me about AUYS! Your feedback and general comments were inspiring and valuable, and I'm happy that I managed to write something you could relate to.


End file.
